Good Vibrations
by oony
Summary: Remus and Sirius share a good book at the foot of an overstuffed armchair.


Rating of G.

I do not own the characters, JKR does. I simply borrow them.

Remus and Sirius share a good book at the foot of an overstuffed armchair. Fluffy.

Good Vibrations

–

"Black."

I can't help but smirk when he grounds out my name. Annoying Moony is defiantly very high on Padfoot's favorite past times list. Forget Quidditch, picking on Moony beats it without a doubt, while teasing Prongs about his Lily shrine comes in at a close second. Over the years that I have spent bugging Moony, I feel that I can safely conclude that stealing his favorite overstuffed armchair is by far the most effective way to do so.

"Yes." A sing song note that I know he hates edges into my voice with perfect, long practiced ease.

"Out."

"Out? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. Now, out of my chair."

"Your chair?" I ask haughtily, one slender eyebrow raised. "I don't see your name—"

"If you'd move I'd show you where I wrote it under the cushion at the end of first year," Remus says dryly.

This throws me off and for a second I am silent.

Only the slightest of a second.

"Why do you want to sit here anyway?"

He holds up a worn Muggle paperback novel.

"Ah, yes…A book, I should have known."

"Move."

Maybe a new tactic will work better.

"Move," I sing like a parrot an octave higher.

Remus sighs in frustration and my smirk revisits familiar territory upon my lips.

_Point one, Sirius Padfoot Black, famous Remus Moony Lupin antagonizer._

"Sirius…"

"Sirius…"

Remus' lips form a thin line.

_Point two, Sirius Padfoot Black, famous Remus Moony Lupin antagonizer._

To my great disappointment, Remus falls silent and seats himself at the foot of the Gryffindor red armchair.

"Aw, c'mon, Moony!" I'm pouting now and he knows it.

I can just imagine the strange smile that only rarely passes his features when he knows he has won a point in our little game.

Silence. Now Remus is sitting at my feet, back against the foot of the armchair, book cracked open to page two-hundred-eighty-seven. I groan, imagine him smirking again and grimace.

_Two, Sirius Padfoot Black, famous Remus Moony Lupin antagonizer. Two, Remus Moony Lupin, famous Sirius Padfoot Black ego crusher._

As a last resort, I slowly slide from my perch atop the object of our disagreement and slouch next to him with a long, suffering sigh. Our shoulders brush pleasantly against one another.

Remus takes advantage of my new sitting arrangement and settles himself so that his back rests against my side. Not heavily, but an ever present, light, welcome pressure. He has one knee drawn halfway to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him.

And just because I'm such a good friend, I let him sit like that, too. So he sits and reads, with the paperback's spine resting against the knee that's drawn halfway to his chest. I momentarily register the sound of paper rustling as he turns to page two-hundred-eighty-eight, and try to think of a new way to earn myself another point.

_I could always—_

_What was that?_

A soft rumbling had shaken though my body. For a moment, I sit very still, waiting for that somehow comforting rumble to come again. A minute passes and I wait still, Remus turns another page. I shrug and blame the entire incident on my imagination.

_Whatever, now…Back to business…I need to come up with a fool proof plan in twenty seconds or less to—_

_There it is again!_

Another soft rumble had shaken my body again.

I wait until I hear Remus turn another page.

_Stupid imagination_, I inwardly curse. _Stop it and pay attention before Remus gets another point._

I set my mind straight again, and no sooner had I done so, when a miniature earthquake strikes again.

_Merlin! What's going on!_

I turn my head and, finally, realization dawns on me.

All of these tiny vibrations that are raking my frame are coming from Remus. Remus whose face is contorted with suppressed laughter as he struggles to hold in a laugh as his eyes dart down the page. Another page turn, another convulsive vibration running down my spine like a lover's kind, smooth hands.

That must be one damn funny book.

"What are you reading?" I ask, trying to peer over his shoulder at the minuscule text.

"Nuttin."

An absentminded answer, all of Remus' attention is focused on that goddamn book.

I mean, what's so great about it, anyway? After all, it is only a bit of ink and paper…Not that I'm jealous of the attention that said book is getting from Remus. That would be just stupid. And I, Sirius Black, am far above stupidity.

"Funnily enough, you were reading the same thing last time I asked."

"Yeah, well, I'll have you know that nuttin is a world renown, best selling—" Remus cuts off, obviously reading while he makes an attempt at intelligent conversation.

Another wave of suppressed laughter follows. I can't help but feel disappointed when I see that he only has a few more pages left in the nuttin book.

I sigh and try to concentrate on the squirming pressure on my side that is Remus Moony Lupin's warm, laughing body, momentarily forgetting all about trying to win another point.

Moony can have all the points in the world, if he wants.

I may as well enjoy these good vibrations that ripple through my soul while I can. Lord only knows that I haven't had enough of them.

The page flutters again and, with a pang, I realize that Remus had reached the last page in his humors, vibration causing book.

As he reads the last line, his lips forming silently around the words, a wave of laughter finally echoes around the room, unsuppressed and shaking the both of us. I can't help the rare, sensitive smile that paints its way onto my features.

Let the good times roll and forever more let these happy, good vibrations ring in my heart.

–


End file.
